The Pleasure of Pain
by IAmNotTheWalrus
Summary: Gloved fingers laced in her hair, holding her in place, the Agiel being thrust against her exposed neck, Kahlan begins to discover the pleasure of pain. Rated T/M for kinky femslash. Kahlan/Denna


Title: The Pleasure of Pain

Summary: Gloved fingers laced in her hair, holding her in place, the Agiel being thrust against her exposed neck, Kahlan begins to discover the pleasure of pain. Rated T/M for kinky femslash. Kahlan/Denna

Author's Note: If kinky leather'n'chains lesbian foreplay bothers you, don't read this. It is T/M because there's no actual sex in this chapter, just a bit of foreplay and torture.

--

The smell of leather and sweat and blood is like a fog, clouding throats, flooding senses, blending fantasy with reality. The chains chafe away bitterly at Kahlan's wrists as she hangs above the stone floor of Denna's dungeon, her back muscles and shoulders aching from the strain. The Rada'han is around her neck.

Kahlan has given up trying to find a distraction. She has only been locked up for a week, but she can hardly remember anything else. The only sense of self purpose she has is knowing she must keep Richard's location a secret. She'll die before telling Denna where the Seeker is.

Kahlan lets her body hang from the chain like a limp rag. She must conserve her energy. Denna comes once a day, and she'd be arriving soon.

So there she hangs, swinging ever so slightly every time an exhausted muscle twitches. Eventually, she hears echoing footsteps on the dull stone floor. She squints her eyes, trying to see down the dark corridor to determine her visitor.

But she already knows who her visitor is, and it makes her heart beat faster.

Denna steps through the threshold, clad in dark leather and wearing a devious grin--though the grin is only present in the corners of her eyes, for her seductively plump lips are perfectly relaxed. She runs an agile tongue over her top lip before speaking.

"Kahlan."

"Denna," Kahlan grunts through gritted teeth.

Slowly, Denna saunters to the left, finally stopping between Kahlan and the table with her torture instruments. "Are you ready to reveal to me the location of the Seeker?"

"Never," Kahlan growls. "I never will." With the little energy she has, she attempts to spit on Denna.

When Denna had first asked Kahlan this question seven days ago, Kahlan had projected a wad of spit toward her, and Denna instantly grew angry. But not today. The stunt just amused her.

"Stubborn, are we?" Denna drawls as she turns to Kahlan, Agiel in hand. Kahlan ignores her comment and looks the other way.

But instead of feeling the Agiel on her body, she feels Denna's hand, cupping her breast softly through the thin fabric of her white dress.

"You know, Kahlan," Denna begins, massaging her left breast with her thumb, "I can't physically force you to reveal the Seeker's location."

"You're damn right, you can't." Kahlan tries to keep the aggression in her voice, but she feels it slipping away as Denna's hand softly rubs against her. Kahlan tries to hate herself for it, but she can't.

"But," Denna continues, "there are other things I want from you. Other things I _can_ physically force you to…reveal."

There is a moment of silence. Denna stops rubbing her, and Kahlan just looks into Denna's eyes. For a brief second, time is frozen. Until Kahlan feels a sharp fist hit her jaw.

Denna lets out a throaty noise as she lets her fist go, and Kahlan's not sure whether it was a sigh or a laugh. The punch turns her head to the right, but Kahlan tries to steady her head. She doesn't want Denna to know how her fist had fazed her. She stops breathing a little, not wanting to smell or taste the salty aroma of her own blood.

Gently, Denna takes Kahlan's jaw between her thumb and her middle finger and rotates her head so it faces forward. Glancing once at the drops of blood on Kahlan's lips, Denna leans forward. Denna's and Kahlan's foreheads touch for a second before Denna tilts her head and kisses her lips.

Kahlan tries to scream something in protest, but all that escapes her own lips is a moan that sends ticklish vibrations to Denna. Denna's lips twitch into a smile. She opens her mouth and drags her tongue along Kahlan's lips, tasting her sweet blood.

"Well, Kahlan. I see why Richard likes you." The hint of jealousy in Denna's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Kahlan.

"Denna." Denna looks up at Kahlan, waiting for the rest of her sentence, but Kahlan doesn't want to say anything more. She just wanted to look into the Mord'sith's eyes.

Denna lets out a quiet snarl before snatching a curved knife from the table beside her. Kahlan sees the shiny blade glint in the dim light, but she isn't afraid. If anything, she's a little excited.

The Mord'sith positions the knife calmly between the Confessor's breasts. With a skilled hand, Denna drags the blade down, cutting the dress open. She cuts ten inches of it, and the two flaps fall open, revealing the Confessor's perfect breasts. Denna is about to cut more, but decides to save that for later.

"Why are you doing this?" Kahlan asks.

"Because you won't give me the Seeker's location. Until then, I deserve to gain satisfaction for the work I do."

"And?" Kahlan prompts.

"And what?"

"Are you satisfied?" Kahlan's green-blue eyes pierce Denna, and Denna's breath catches in her throat. Kahlan notices and smiles saucily.

"Very," Denna says as she rubs her middle finger in between Kahlan's breasts. Kahlan bites her lip.

After a moment of thinking, Denna pushes the flaps of her white dress back up, covering up Kahlan a little more. Kahlan narrows her eyes. Taking a sword from the table, Denna swings it once, breaking the chain Kahlan hangs from. The Confessor collapses on the ground.

Denna kneels forward, her face close to Kahlan's. "Do you know what I'm going to do, Confessor?"

Kahlan shakes her head, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to make you scream." Denna grabs the erotically-shaped Agiel with one hand, and Kahlan's hair with another.

Fingers laced in her hair, holding her in place, the Agiel being thrust against her exposed neck, Kahlan begins to discover the pleasure of pain. With a voice filled with both agony and ecstasy, Kahlan screams.

--

Review if you have a spare 15 seconds. Should I add another chapter or two and continue it, or no?


End file.
